


The Trolley Witch

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, James Is Cool With Wolfstar, James is amused, M/M, Matchmaker James, Prefect Remus, Remus Cares About Sirius's Safety, Remus Has Amazing Friends, Remus Is Too Worried, Sirius Is Cheeky, Sirius Is So Obvious, Sirius Isn't Worried Enough, Stupid Ideas, The Trolley Witch Is Creepy, This May Or May Not Have Been His Master Plan All Along, except peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Remus, newly appointed Prefect, was supposed to be keeping Sirius and Remus in check. But James, apparently, found a loop-hole in that plan, first-and-foremost by putting all their lives in the talons-- er, hands of an angry Trolley Witch.Remus was nearly ready to murder the Trolley Witch for even daring to look threatening towards Sirius--his Sirius. In his panic, he may realize that he's completely and utterly in love with Sirius.And this is why students shouldn't be able to ride on top of trains.





	The Trolley Witch

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling his fifteen year old brown haired friend into a hug. Remus reluctantly hugged him back, awkwardly patting his head.

Remus had grown a lot taller than Sirius over the summer; he now towered over the Marauders at an impressive six feet. Sirius looked up at him, a wide grin on his face.

His eyes wandered slowly from Remus' eyes to his feet and back up again, then hesitated at Remus' lips. Remus felt himself blush as Sirius gave a tiny nod of approval, while James snickered.

"Hey, guys," Remus said, pushing his luggage up onto the rack above the seats. He sat next to Peter, avoiding Sirius' eyes, which were locked on his face.

"Moony, before you say no, just listen," James said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"James-" Remus started, a frown on his face.

"I know, I know. Prefect and everything, but we won't get you in trouble. See, it won't be your fault that we climb out the window of the Hogwarts Express and onto the roof," James said logically, standing up as he opened the window. Warm air whipped around the four of them as Remus' jaw dropped.

"What?" He managed.

"We're climbing onto the roof!" Sirius said, and Remus slowly turned to him. Remus grabbed his shoulders, ignoring the tingling feeling in his hands as he did so.

"Why?" Remus demanded, glancing over his shoulder to see James' feet disappear from his vision. Sirius barked a laugh, and Remus' stomach flopped.

"Because it's fun! You should get out more, Moony," Sirius said. He walked over to the window where Peter was struggling to get through. He gave him a good push and James' hands pulled Peter up.

Sirius half-left the window, one leg in and the other out. He turned, and gave Remus a dazzling grin. Sirius winked and said, "Are you coming, Prefect?" Remus groaned at this, glancing back at the closed and locked compartment door. He bit his lip and when he looked back at Sirius, he could only see his legs dangling outside the glass.

Worry twisted in Remus' stomach and he shook his head, cursing as he removed his robes and climbed out the window after Sirius. The wind whipped around him violently and he pressed himself closer to the metal train. He looked down and nearly fainted. _Bad idea_ , he thought. Remus was afraid of heights, and they were on a bridge over a large body of crystal blue water. If anyone knew what he was currently doing, they'd try to stop him. He knew he would've if it was someone else.

Remus pulled himself up with ease, and he took out his wand. Looking around, he saw his three friends standing huddled together a few yards away. Standing menacingly in front of the trio was the Trolley Witch, smiling, showing her razor-sharp teeth. Remus gulped as he saw she had silver spiked hands. Standing in front of Peter and James was Sirius, his arms spread wide as if to protect the pair. James looked like he wasn't happy with their roles, but kept his furious eyes on the Trolley Witch.

Remus' eyes widened, paralyzed with fear for his friends. Was the Trolley Witch going to hurt them? Sirius looked prepared to fight her to the death for even threatening his friends. Remus silently cursed his loyalty to James and Peter, then immediately took it back. If he didn't have Sirius, he didn't know what he would've done every full moon for the past three years.

He felt like, in the ten seconds he stood against the wind, he relived his life with Sirius. Sirius, there to comfort Remus the mornings after his transformations; winking at him and grinning lazily; point-blank refusing to study;throwing spoons of pudding into his hair at dinner; flirting shamelessly with a werewolf; pulling him into a hug after he had a bad dream. There, always, when Remus needed him the most. Sirius' smile, his confidence, his bravery.

Remus' heart stuttered as he thought about Sirius getting hurt. What if something happened to Sirius right now? What if he fought the Trolley Witch and was seriously injured? What if he slipped and fell off the train? It had never occurred to Remus that he hadn't even stopped to think about James or Peter in that moment. He needed Sirius to be safe. Before his own life, before anyone else's.

Panic bubbled in Remus' veins, jerking him away from his thoughts as he ran forward as best he could against the wind, crouched low on the train. He would reflect on his reaction later, and realize how silly his fear was, but right then, he was afraid for his friend. His friend, who he wanted to be with his whole life as more than a friend.

"Sirius!" he shouted, hoping he could hear him. Remus had caught the attention of the Trolley Witch, who turned to him and advanced on him.

"Moony!" James and Sirius shouted. Remus growled as the Trolley Witch descended on him, smiling like this was normal.

"Please return to your seat," she said politely, still walking toward Remus. Remus gulped and looked at his friends. Sirius' eyes met Remus' and they nodded. Sirius grabbed Peter by the arm and rushed over to their window, sliding down into their compartment without a backward glance. James followed close behind, only pausing to grin and wave at the Trolley Witch before his head disappeared. "Please return to your seat," the Trolley Witch repeated. Remus nodded vigorously and slid back off the side of the train.

A pair of strong hands grabbed his ankles and pulled him back into the compartment. His blood was pounding in his ears as he landed on top of Sirius.

Remus felt his panic turn to anger, and then he yelled, "Don't do that again, Sirius!" Remus looked down at his friend, noting that he was straddling his waist, and Sirius' hands were still on his legs. Sirius' wide, grey eyes, were full of surprise; Remus never raised his voice. "You scared me," he added softly, his voice breaking.

He felt his heart clench as Sirius whispered, "I'm sorry."

Remus acted without thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sirius' violently, his eyes clamped shut tightly. Sirius responded just as eagerly, moving his hands into Remus' hair, groaning softly as they kissed like it was the only thing keeping them alive.

Loud laughter filled their compartment, and Remus jumped away from Sirius, panting. Remus crawled back on all fours until his head hit the wall of the train. His eyes shot over to James, who had his hands on his knees as he laughed himself to tears. Peter had his hands over his eyes in the corner, his whole face an ugly red.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at Remus merrily. James had finally stopped laughing, and was wiping tears from his eyes as he said, "Moony, it's about time you kissed him. He's been talking about you for weeks. Moony-this and Moony-that."

Remus couldn't tear his eyes away from Sirius, who was looking extremely smug. His heart was pounding and he knew he wanted more of that. Whatever just happened between the two of them. Something else for them to share, something that would be theirs.

"Hey, could you two stop eye-shagging each other? We have a child in our company," James said, grinning as he patted Peter's head for effect. Remus blushed and looked up at the window instead of Sirius' inviting grey eyes.

Remus stood and shut the window, then reached out a hand to Sirius, who was still on the floor.

"Need a hand?" Remus asked.

"Two is better than one," Sirius replied, reaching out both of his arms to Remus. Remus rolled his eyes., knowing that Sirius just wanted to touch him. Sirius was always looking for an excuse to. He pulled Sirius off the floor easily, staring down into his eyes as he held his hands tightly.

"Child!" James said in a sing-sing voice. Remus rolled his eyes and pulled his robes back on over his uniform, letting go of Sirius' hands. Sirius flopped down on a seat, leaving room for Remus to sit next to him. Remus did, throwing his arm around Sirius' shoulders. He awkwardly scooted closer to Sirius until their legs were pressed together. James snorted. "You two suck at this couple thing."

"Yeah? How's it going for you, Prongs?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised in James' direction. James rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm telling you, though, Lily Evans will be my wife one day," James said.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Remus said. The four of them laughed for a few moments before Remus added, "Let's not ever do this again. I don't think I'll ever look at the Trolley Witch the same way again." Remus shuddered as he remember her spiked hands and sharp teeth.

Sirius felt Remus shiver and pressed himself closer to his more-than-friend. The Marauders shared a laugh at Remus' expense, and he shook his head in embarrassment. Sirius threaded his hand through Remus', giving him a small smile that took his breath away. _Beautiful_ , Remus thought.

Remus blushed, and Sirius put his head on his chest like they'd been sitting that way for years. Remus immediately relaxed at his touch, and their bodies molded together as if made for each other. Remus let himself believe they were, and Sirius would later call him a hopeless romantic for it, but for now he couldn't care less. Remus was sitting next to the boy he'd grown to care deeply for, one could almost say he was in love.

Not that Remus would ever admit it to be true before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> There were two prompts for this one: "Two is better than one [Speech]" and "If anybody knew what he/she was currently doing, they'd try to stop her/him [Sentence]." I decided to choose the Marauder's Era for this one, which I had never written for before. I was also my first Wolfstar fic... I absolutely fell in love with the pairing. I haven't written for the Marauders again since, but I would definitely love to if any of you have a suggestion or idea.  
> The Marauders apparently got on top of the train, as mentioned by The Trolley Witch in Cursed Child. This was the situation I wanted to actually see, instead of just hearing about it. So I wrote it myself.  
> Please review/leave kudos if you liked it! It would make my day. :D


End file.
